1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to seal assemblies adapted to permit the introduction of surgical instrumentation into a patient's body and, more particularly, to seal assemblies for use with an introducer which is intended for insertion into a patient's body, and for receiving an instrument in sealing engagement therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Minimally invasive and laparoscopic procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, e.g., provisions are made to ensure that gases and/or fluids do not enter or exit the body through an endoscopic incision, such as, for example in surgical procedures where the surgical region is insufflated. For such procedures, the introduction of a tube into anatomical cavities, such as the peritoneal cavity, is usually accomplished by use of a system incorporating a trocar and cannula assembly. Since the cannula is in direct communication with the interior of the peritoneal cavity, insertion of the cannula into an opening in the patient's body to reach the inner abdominal cavity may be adapted to maintain a fluid tight interface between the abdominal cavity and the outside atmosphere. In view of the desire to maintain the atmospheric integrity of the inner area of the cavity, a seal assembly for a cannula, which permits introduction of a wide range of surgical instrumentation and maintains the atmospheric integrity of the inner area of the cavity is desirable. In this regard, there have been a number of attempts in the prior art to achieve such sealing requirements. A difficulty encountered with conventional seal assemblies, however, is the inability of accommodating the wide range of sizes of instrumentation. In addition, angulation and/or manipulation of instrumentation within the cannula often present difficulties with respect to maintaining seal integrity.